Happy Valentine Day
by killianemmajones
Summary: OS Captain Swan spécial saint valentin! :3 Emma Swan et Killian Jones sont meilleurs amis (et célibataires) et décident de passer la saint valentin ensemble pour profité des avantages qu'offre les cinémas à l'occasion de cette fête.


**Hey tout le monde :) donc voici un petit o.s très fluffy hein (XD) mais bon ça peut pas faire de mal ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux places pour "La véritable histoire du capitaine Hook" annonça Emma.

En ce 14 février, jour de la saint-valentin, plusieurs cinémas alentour avaient décidé de faire profiter tous les couples d'une séance de cinéma gratuite.

Evidemment Emma Swan n'avait pas encore trouvé l'âme-sœur, le "véritable amour" comme on dit dans les contes de fées, mais qui de mieux que son meilleur ami pour endosser ce rôle le temps d'une journée? C'est pourquoi elle avait proposé à Killian Jones, de l'accompagner pour ainsi duper les employés du cinéma. Car après tout, ils n'allaient pas passer la journée seul chacun de leurs côtés à se remplir le ventre de chocolat en forme de cœur, comme le ferait n'importe quel autre célibataire.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, et ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis maintenant 7 ans, et malgré les innombrables tentatives de la part de leurs amis pour les mettre ensemble, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié entre ces deux la.

Le jeune brun avait d'abord été surprit par la demande de sa meilleure amie, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel jour? "Pour une séance gratuite" s'était-elle ensuite justifiée, il avait donc accepté son offre avec grand plaisir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la taquiner au passage. Il savait à quel point la jeune femme rougissait lorsqu'il faisait allusion à une possible histoire entre eux, et cela l'amusait toujours autant au grand désespoir d'Emma. En effet, il était arrivé plusieurs fois au jeune homme d'imaginer plus que de l'amitié avec elle, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment avoué cette pensé, par peur qu'elle ne se referme sur elle-même mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher cette belle amitié si jamais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Pourtant, sous ses aires d'innocente, Emma avait bel et bien utilisé ce prétexte pour passer la journée avec lui, car elle aussi ressentait des sentiments amoureux à son égard, depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle était jalouse des filles avec il sortait de temps en temps (sans s'apercevoir qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour éviter de penser constamment à elle). Seulement elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire le premier pas. Elle avait tant souffert par le passé qu'elle avait peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçue.

Elle saisit les deux places de cinéma que la vendeuse lui tendait, puis après avoir remercié cette dernière, elle partie en direction du snack pour rejoindre Killian.

-Pop corn sucré, juste comme tu les aimes! Annonça-t-il un fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Et un chocolat chaud ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-A la cannelle love.

-Je voulais te tester. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors trouve quelque chose de plus dur la prochaine fois chérie, parce que personne ne te connais mieux que moi!

Ils se postèrent près de la grande porte donnant l'accès aux différentes salles de cinéma. Les lieux étaient encore desserts étant donné que les films en cours ne finissaient que dans une vingtaine de minutes. Mais ils avaient tenu à être dans les premiers arrivés pour avoir les meilleurs places.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on a joué à ce jeux? Demanda le brun en désignant un des jeux d'arcades aux couleurs psychédéliques se trouvant à proximité.

-Le "Dance dance revolution" tu veux dire? Je t'avais battu à plate couture. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Tu avais triché. Se justifia-t-il.

-Dis celui qui n'arrêtait pas de me pousser hors du tapis de danse.

-Ça ne t'as pas empêché de gagner...

-Heureusement! Et puis c'est toi qui...

-Partante pour la revanche Swan ? La coupa-t-il.

-J'vais encore te battre.

-C'est ça! Fit-il en l'entraînant par la main vers le fameux jeux.

Le défi était lancé, et tous les deux avaient la ferme intention de gagner. Ils suivirent les flèches indiquées sur l'écran, reproduisant les pas sur celles qui étaient dessinées sur les boutons se trouvant juste sous leurs pieds pour créer ainsi une chorégraphie. Ils ne purent que se remémorer la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient joué, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, et comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents, l'un comme l'autre joua du coude pour gêner l'autre et le déconcentrer dans l'enchaînement de la chorégraphie.

Ce fut finalement Emma qui gagna la partie, ne cessant de le faire remarquer à Killian pour qui il était facile de lire la déception à travers l'expression dépité de son visage. Ils durent cependant quitter l'espace d'arcade pour se rapprocher des salles car la foule arrivait progressivement dans le cinéma.

Lorsque enfin, les salles s'ouvrirent, les deux amis entrèrent dans leur rôles respectif, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour donner l'impression d'un couple, et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la salle indiqué sur leurs ticket : la salle 04. Néanmoins, ils furent stopper dans leur élan par un des employés du cinéma, qui tapota l'épaule de Killian afin d'attirer son attention. L'intéressé, ainsi qu'Emma, se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui tenait entre ces mains un polaroïde.

-Un p'tit bisou, pour la photo! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton excessivement enjoué.

Pris de cour, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, ses joues s'étant empourprées face à la demande de leur vis-à-vis. De son coté, Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille, les joues rouges lui aussi, et lança un furtif regard en direction d'Emma, qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas prévu cela, sûrement une technique pour voir les réactions des gens et pouvoir reconnaître les "faux" couples. Ils ne pouvait donc plus reculer, et devait paraître le plus naturel possible. Et c'est après avoir eu l'approbation d'Emma, qui lui donna d'un simple regard, que le jeune brun approcha son visage du sien, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres qui appelaient les siennes. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, voilà qu'il se présentait enfin. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un chaste baiser, mais cela suffit à les transporter dans un autre monde, où le temps demeurait figé, chacun se rendant compte des sentiments éprouvés par l'autre à leur égard.

Il voulu prolonger ce moment, entourant la taille d'Emma d'une main mais il fut interrompu par le jeune homme à leur côté, qui se raclait la gorge afin de manifester sa présence. Ils se séparèrent donc à contre cœur, se rappelant de ce qu'il leur avait précédemment demandé, et Emma récupéra la photo qu'il leur tendait en leur souhaitant une agréable séance. Ils entrèrent, et s'installèrent dans la salle dans le plus grand des silences, ne voulant pas reparler de se qu'il venait de se passer. Emma rangea la photo sans même oser y jeter un coup d'œil, et c'est la encore sans dire un mot qu'ils attendaient le commencement de leur film. Ce n'est que lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et que tous deux focalisèrent leur attention sur le grand écran que l'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu.

* * *

-Finalement, il n'est pas si méchant que ça le capitaine Hook. Conclut Emma en sortant de la salle.

-J'te l'avais dis Swan, c'est juste un pauvre homme qui à perdu tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et c'est ce qui à fait de lui un méchant.

-Ouais, j'le préfère en pirate qu'en lieutenant par contre.

-Je savais bien que tu avais un faible pour les hommes qui portaient du cuire love.

-C'que tu peux être bête parfois ! Dit-elle faussement outré.

-Qu'as-tu pensé de la romance avec la sauveuse?

-J'ai bien aimé, elle était aventurière et indépendante, ça change des princesses habituelles, et puis c'est grâce à elle que Hook et redevenu quelqu'un de bien.

-Hum, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce personnage. Dommage qu'ils aient mit autant de temps à s'avouer leur amour...

-Oh oui, moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ce moment, ria-t-elle. Mais c'était un beau film.

-Un très beau film, renchérit-il.

-Alors ? _Grilled cheese_? Suggéra Emma.

- _Grilled cheese_ !

Ils entrèrent donc dans un Granny's dinner situé dans le centre commercial et commandèrent leurs sandwich préférés, qu'ils savourèrent alors tout en continuant à parler du film qu'ils venaient de voir.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant en fin de soirée, s'apercevant qu'il se faisait tard et que l'établissement allait bientôt fermer.

Killian tenait à raccompagner Emma malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui prétendait ne pas vouloir le déranger, mais son meilleur ami ne lui avait (mal)heureusement pas laisser le choix.

En vérité elle avait surtout peur qu'il reparle de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plutôt dans la journée, même s'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre évité de s'aventurer sur ce terrain durant le repas, elle savait que le sujet serait inévitable maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Et elle n'avait pas totalement tord, car de son côté le brun brûlait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, seulement il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était aussi terrifié à l'idée qu'elle érige ses murs, qu'elle refuse de s'ouvrir à lui, mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester l'éternité comme cela? Incertain des sentiments de l'autre... Il devait absolument prendre ce risque, c'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues sombre de Storybrooke, il décida qu'il était temps de se jeter à l'eau. Il prit donc la parole après une grand inspiration, tentant de calmer les battement de son cœur.

-Emma, commença-t-il, il faut qu'on reparle de ce baiser.

-Je sais.

Il l'a dévisagea, très surprit par sa réaction.

-La vérité Killian, c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, depuis un bon moment déjà...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé?

-Tu me voyais t'annoncer ça ? Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre nous, et puis tu sortais avec d'autres filles à chaque fois, je ne voulais pas être déçus...encore.

-Emma, si je faisais cela s'était pour essayer de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, parce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'on s'est rencontré que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation amoureuse, mais sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber ou de te faire souffrir. Je suis tombée amoureux de toi Emma Swan, et ce depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'on soit...

Il fut couper par Emma, qui venait d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, liant ses mains derrière son coup, les passant dans ses cheveux noir de jais, alors qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui, ne manquant pas de répondre au baiser passionné qu'elle lui délivrait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, elle avait rêvé de ce moment des milliers des fois mais aucun ne pouvait égaler celui qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Ils posèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle et leur cœurs battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Elle ouvrit les paupières pour plonger ses iris émeraudes dans celles océans et emplit d'amour de Killian.

-Joyeuse saint-valentin, Emma.

-Joyeuse saint-valentin Killian.

Ils rigolaient, s'embrassaient, souriraient contre la bouche de l'autre. Ce jour fut gravé dans leur mémoire comme un des plus beau passé ensemble, et il y en aurait bien d'autre encore.

Quant à la photo, ils l'a gardèrent précieusement, car après tout, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'immortaliser le premier baiser échangé avec la personne qu'il aime.

Et puis ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur le capitaine Hook et la sauveuse... il leur a bien fallu sept ans pour s'avouer leurs sentiments.

* * *

 **Voilà :D j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review :3**


End file.
